


I'm not gay! Okay... Maybe I am

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Wallace comes home to see a naked barely covered Scott in bed fast asleep. Things get hot.Yes there is the noncon tag but Scott doesn't really resist. I just figured to cover my bases.
Relationships: Scott Pilgrim/Wallace Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	I'm not gay! Okay... Maybe I am

Wallace smiles at his roommate Scott after he just got home. The red head is fast asleep and completely naked barely covered by a thin blanket. Scott never admits it but Wallace knows he wants him. They've had sex one too many times for it not to be on purpose at this point.

The black haired man emptied his pockets onto the counter slowly to not make noise. He's going to give Scott a surprise for being so tempting. He undressed himself casually before walking over to the bed they share.

He gently removes the blanket revealing that Scott is not only very naked but half hard in his sleep and that he had shaved both his crotch and ass. "You never were one for subtly" Wallace muttered.

He put himself between Scott's legs and put the guys dick in his mouth. He sucked on the tip gently and slowly bobbed his head until Scott grew to full mast in his mouth.

The ginger lightly moans as he squirmed a little in his sleep. A mumbled name that sounded suspiciously close to his own. He licked around the head a few times before rolling Scott over.

Wallace looks over his pink pucker appreciatively as he pulled apart Scott's ass cheeks. "Well I got you up one way guy. Let's see if this gets you up the other" he commented barely above a whisper.

The black haired man slides his tongue along the entire crack before lapping over his hole repeatedly. Tongue flat he licks fully. Then his tongue made a point and circled the opening then slid deep inside. The flexible muscle rubbing his best friends inner depths.

Scott despite his noises getting more nerdy is still sleeping. Which is actually what he wants. He wants Scott waking up to when his hard throbbing cock is already inside his tight ginger ass.

Speaking of Wallace reaches under his pillow and grasped a bottle of lube he keeps handy for when he's about to fuck someone. He replaced his tongue with coated fingers stretching Scott out methodically.

One last flip Scott is on his back with a pillow placed under his ass. Wallace slicks himself with the lube and puts the head of his erection to Scott's entrance.

The moment he started slipping in Scott moaned Wallace's name and then his eyes snapped open to see Wallace halfway buried inside him.

"What the fu-haa!" Scott whined.

Wallace pushed in the rest of the way. Rolling his hips and giving Scott a slow but proper fucking. The man held Scott's legs and looked at him go as red as his hair.

"You, hohfuck! Couldn't have woken, shit! Me up first?!" He groaned between gasping moans.

Wallace chuckled darkly definitely gaining speed and getting more rough " I could've. But you already were moaning my name anyway when I started. So now I'm going to fuck you like you're always wanting"

Scott tried to deny it but Wallace kept pounding him so good. His ass feels so full, his walls stretched and massaged while Wallace also keeps grinding into his prostate with every movement.

"B-but I! You! Ah! Ah! Not! Oh fuck! Don't like! Faaah!" Scott brokenly spoke

Wallace slowed his pace on purpose. "Oh? If you don't like it I guess I'll just pull out then" he says

His tip was almost free of Scott's tight ass when "Wait! Please! I need it!" 

Wallace gets a wide grin "Need what Scott?"

"You! Your cock! Please Wallace just fuck me!" Scott gave in whining desperately.

The black haired man put a kiss to the fingers lips which was returned with a greedy passion. Wallace slammed back in swallowing the resulting wail that Scott made.

"Good boy! Now from now on when you want my cock you ask for it got it?" Wallace demanded.

"Yes! Yes I'll ask for it like I should have been! I'll need you always!" Scott caved.

Wallace taking charge of him. Screwing him with such force. It turns him on so fucking much! Scott is moaning like a whore his ass squeezing and clamping down around Wallace's dick as it spears his insides.

Wallace can tell by how rigid Scott's bouncing erection is and how it's leaking that he's going to cum very soon. He reached down and gripped it firmly and stroked him with his demanding thrusts.

There's a choked scream and Scott is painting both of their stomachs with his cum. Hot jets of sticky jizz splattering all over.

This was not the end Wallace kept plowing him forcing more out of Scott right until Wallace's coil of orgasm curled tighter till it snapped. He pumped his load deep inside him and eventually stopped when his cock stopped spewing and throbbing.

Wallace eventually let himself slip out of Scott's well used hole and let his cum slowly drip out.

Scott unsubtle in all ways shuffled closer into Wallace's arms. They share a short kiss.

"I'm serious Scott. You'll ask for it. No more pretending. Understand?" Wallace says

"Yes" Scott agreed quietly

That earned a kiss to his forehead "Good because you're totally my bitch forever now"

Scott's not going to argue with that statement. It's too damn accurate. Besides it means good dick for life.


End file.
